Zora:A Love Story
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Zora is left heartbroken from her last boyfriend 4 years ago. Will a new guy she met at a pizza parlor pick up the pieces? Read and review to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people's! Okay, so this a story(a love story) about Zora. She's so left out. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy my story. Here it is!**

**Zora POV**

I'm not one for small talk so I'm just going to cut to the chase and introduce myself. My name is Zora Lancaster and I am 15 years old. You may recognize me from the comedy sketch show So Random. I have light brown hair that goes to about my shoulders and I have brown eyes. My friends all say that I'm kind of weird. But, that's just the way I am. Oh, I forgot to mention my genius I.Q. So basically I'm a genius. In my spare time I like to crawl through the vents and practice karate. My best friend is Sonny Munroe. She's one of my co-stars. And as for a boyfriend... well I'm still working on that one. My last boyfriend kind of blew up in my face. Literally! We were making a volcano for his school science fair, but I made it a little to advanced and it blew up right in our faces and of course he blamed me and broke up with me. And I really liked him too.

"Hey Zora! Do you wanna run lines with us before the show?" Sonny asked me. She was with Tawni, Grady, and Nico. They were our other co-stars and they were all holding scripts.

"Sure." I said getting up to get my script.

"Okay let's start with the Check-It-Out Girls sketch." Sonny said opening her script. I love that sketch. This time I shall be playing a girl who hears voices in her head.

"Okay let's start." Tawni said. I'm going to save you guys the pain of having to hear their "Check it out" voices. The sketch is funny, but their voices are just annoying. Trust me. I have to hear it like 6 times a day! Now it's time to get dressed. We are starting out with Grady's Dolphin-Boy sketch. I don't have a part in it so I just get ready for _my_ sketch.

**After the show**

"Guys! Time to go and and get some pizza!" Nico and Grady said at the same time. I hate it when they do that!

"Hey guys. Is it okay if Chad comes with us?" Sonny asked nervously lugging Chad behind her. Ugh! I really don't like Chad! He's cocky, arrogant, and doesn't care about anybody but himself. He's like Tawni in boy form!

"Sure, but he buys his own pizza!" I said. Like I said, I don't like him. But, I try to be nice to him for Sonny's sake.

"Cool. So let's go!" She exclaimed, obviously happy. About 10 minutes later we got to the pizza place. And when we walked in I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

**A/N: What was the thing that made Zora's heart skip a beat? Review to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that like only one person read my story, but I have decided that I am just writing for fun! Whoever is reading this... Enjoy!**

**Zora POV**

It was a boy. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was kind of tan. He was just sitting there by himself. He looked to be about my age. And then suddenly he looked up and our eyes met. He looked shocked.

"Hey Zora. We're going to go and talk to the waiter and see if our regular seats are open. Kay?" Sonny said, breaking me out of my reverie. I just nodded and they walked off. Just then the boy stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey. You're Zora Lancaster right? From So Random?" He asked sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah. And your name is?" I asked taking his hand.

"Alex Jameson. I love your show. I watch it like all the time." He said. We never let go of each others hands. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks. That's really nice. What's your favorite sketch?" He blushed and I laughed.

"Okay. But please don't tell anybody." I nodded and he continued. "The Real Princesses of New Jersey." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks. You know I actually came up with that sketch." I said and he went wide-eyed in wonder.

"Wow. That's a really good sketch. And you were what, eleven, when it came out?" He said and I smiled and nodded. I had always had knack for sketches.

"Hey. I hope you don't think this is to forward or anything..." He trailed off and I motioned for him to continue. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" He said sucking in a sharp breath and closing his eyes.

"Sure." I said laughing and he opened his eyes and looked relieved.

"Okay. Um... You wanna go to a movie?" He asked still looking nervous.

"Sure." He again looked relieved.

"Cool. Meet me here tomorrow at 7:00." He said and I nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He said, smiled, waved, and walked out the door. Then my friends all came back with confused looks on their faces.

"Who was thaaat?" Sonny asked nudging me in the ribs.

"His name is Alex. And he is taking me to the movies." And with that Sonny and Tawni started squealing.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! I based Alex's looks off of one of my favorite characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series *drum roll* NICO DI ANGELO! Super cool dude. Anyways... LATAZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't wanna make this a long story so it'll probably be only about 5 chapters. Anyways thanks for the review. Enjoy!**

**Zora POV**

"Hey, Zora." Sonny said knocking on my door. She opened it all the way and she and Tawni walked in.

"Hey, guys." I said back. I was trying to pick out an outfit for my date with Alex and so far, it wasn't going well.

"You need help picking out an outfit?" Tawni said raising an eyebrow. I nodded and they walked over to my in-dressing-room closet.

Tawni took out a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. She tossed them over to me and I caught them. I examined them for a minute and I nodded my head in approval.

"Okay. We're going to go so you can get dressed. Just let us know when you're ready." Sonny said, dragging Tawni by the shirt out the door.

I laughed and when the door was closed I started getting dressed. Ten minutes later I was out the door, only to be met by a frowning Tawni and Sonny. My own smile dropped and I looked around nervously. I didn't know if something bad was happening and ,honestly, I didn't want to find out.

"Zora, there's something we have to talk to you about." Sonny said, breaking the silence, with a look of concern on her face.

"What is it?" I asked getting nervous again. I hadn't seen Sonny this worried since the time that girl from Mackenzie Falls made up all those lies about her. And I had never seen Tawni this worried.

"We wanted to talk to you about dating a boy in Hollywood. Especially since he's not famous. There's a lot of stuff that you should know. And since you haven't had a boyfriend since Holloway," My heart felt like it was breaking all over again when she said his name, " we wanted to make sure that you're ready for this." Tawni explained looking as worried as Sonny.

"Why? What is there that I need to know?" I responded, my face hardening. It always did that whenever somebody talked about _him._

"Well for starters…" They said at the same time.

**A/N: Hey. Sorry it was so short. I feel kinda bad right now. And it's not feelings or sickness or any of that. It's just that I had **_**3**_** quizzes today and I'm kinda tired. They were in math, language, and world geography. The W.G. one was easy, the math one was moderate, and the language one was like **_**super**_** hard. Anyways thanks again. And totally off topic but I have to say this… ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES WAS READ IN **_**29**_** DIFFERENT COUNTRIES LAST MONTH! Sorry for my strange outburst but it had to be said. Anyways in the famous words of Chad Dylan Cooper… PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! This story is almost over. I am very sad about it. I love this story so much. Thank you to everybody who put the story on their favorite list. I think a few of you put me on your favorite list. Thank you to everyone who alerted to me and the story. You guys are the best readers in the world! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Zora POV**

Sonny and Tawni just got finished telling me everything that could happen in a Hollywood relationship. But you know what? I'm ready for it. What's the worst thing that could happen? So what if he breaks up with me? That's already happened. Now, I know how to deal with it. We just pulled up to the officially established meeting place.

"Good luck, Zora." Sonny said, with a wary smile on her face.

"Knock 'em dead!" Tawni said, enthusiastically. They are some of the best friends a girl can have.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled and got out of the car.

I walked into the pizza place and saw Alex standing there. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He was still smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey." That was my genius response.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. He held out an arm, like in the really corny movies. I took it anyways. We walked outside and waited for the bus to come.

"You look great." He said, trying to make conversation, and I blushed.

"Thanks. So do you." This time, he blushed. I smiled and just then the bus pulled up. We hopped on and just started talking about random things.

We talked about his family, my family, the show, his school, how much he hated his teachers, how much I hated my teacher, etc. The bus finally pulled up to a bus stop, close to the theater.

We stepped off and walked inside. We got in line for the tickets and just then, I came to a realization. We hadn't talked about what we were going to see.

"So... What do you want to see?" He asked, looking at the list of movies. I looked and thought for a minute.

"How about... The Chronicles of Narnia." I suggested. Nico and Grady had seen it and said that it was really good.

"Sounds good." Before he could say anything else, some boys and a couple of girls, wearing So Random t-shirts came rushing up to us.

"Zora! Oh my gosh we're like your biggest fans! Will you sign some autographs for us? And take a couple of pictures?" One of the girls, squealed.

"Sure. To whom do I make it out to?" I said, taking their means of autographs.

"My name is Kelly. Her name is Natalie, his name is Landon, his name is Danny, and her name is Jamie." The girl named Kelly said, pointing out everybody. I signed the autographs, using the appropriate names. Once I was finished I handed them back and Jamie pulled out her phone and told me to get in the middle. She snapped a picture, said thanks, and then they walked away.

"Is it always like that?" Alex asked, with an incredulous voice.

"Not always, but most of the time." I told him and he got this look of wonder on his face.

"That's really cool. Having all those fans." He said and I nodded.

"Having somebody tell you that you're awesome is a great feeling. I have the best fans in the world." He just smiled.

Finally it was our turn in line. We bought the tickets and went inside. This is going to be a good first date.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. I know where Zora is coming from. I was thinking about it earlier today and she's right. It is a good feeling to have your fans, or in my case readers, tell you that you're good. And I have the best readers in the world. Thank you so much. The next chapter is going to skip ahead a couple of years. PEACE, LOVE, COOKIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! This is the last chapter. This will skip ahead a few years. Hope you enjoy!**

**Zora POV**

Alex and I have been together for six years now. So Random ended, but we all kept in touch. Sonny and Chad got married, Nico became a singer, Tawni created her own line of clothes, and me and Grady are the stars of different TV shows. Today is my 21st birthday.

Alex said he had a surprise for me, and to meet him at our pizza place. We say that it's ours because that's where we met, went to eat after the movie on our first date, and our first kiss. I just got there. When I walked in it was dark.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people screamed causeing me to scream, and get in a judo position.

"Whoa, calm down Zora. No need to kill anybody." Sonny said, walking up to me with her hand on her stomach. Then understanding dawned across my face.

"_Oh my gosh, Sonny! You're pregnant!" _I screamed, and ran over to hug her.

"We want you to be the godmother." She said, happily. I nodded eagerly, she hugged me, once again.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" The voice I would know anywhere said. I turned around, and saw him.

"Of course you do. Come here." I said, running over to him. We hugged, and he kissed me on the nose. I laughed.

"Come on. I need to ask you something." He said, and led me outside.

When we got outside, he took my hands in his, and looked in my eyes.

"Zora Lancatser, I love you more than anything else in the world. And, I want you to be mine forever." He pulled a little box out of his pocket, and knelt on one knee. Tears sprang to my eyes as he continued. "Zora, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box. That's when the tears started falling.

The ring was beautiful. It had little diamonds and pearls, surrounding the main diamond, and even though it was dark out it still sparkled.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I squealed, getting down to hug him. This was the best day of my life.

We pulled back, and he pulled the ring out of the box, and stuck it on my left hand ring-finger. We just smiled at each other. We silently got up, and went back inside, where I heard a chorus of congratulations.

"They knew?" I asked, incredulously.

"Of course they knew." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while smirking. I smacked him on the arm, and he grabbed it in pain.

This day was perfect.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it was short. What did you think? Tell me in a review! PEACE!**


End file.
